Empire of the Rising Sun
This article covers Japan in the Red Alert '' storyverse, which has split off from the Tiberium-storyverse: for info on this country in the Tiberium-verse, see "Japan"'' The Empire of the Rising Sun is the formal name of the imperialist government of Japan. They were formed in the created time line, in which the greatest mind of the 20th century, Albert Einstein, was erased from time by 'future' Soviet premier Cherdenko. "THEY'RE ATTACKING!!! THERE ARE TOO MANY! WE HAVE TO EVACTUATE!!!" "Who is attacking?" :USSR Officers and Dasha, during the Imperial attack Official Fact Sheet Mandate A nationalistic, zealous army of warriors willing to lay down their lives for their godlike Emperor and his vision. The Empire of the Rising Sun runs a strictly-disciplined military that takes great pride in its futuristic weaponry and ruthless tactics. Base of Operations *'GWWII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'GWWIII': Not Applicable (Empire does not exist) *'WWIII': Japan, Mt Fuji, Black Tortoise, Yokohoma Harbor, Tokyo, Pearl Harbour Naval Base, Hawaii Head of State * During GWWII: Not Applicable * During GWWIII: Not Applicable * During WWIII: Emperor Yoshiro Ideology *'GWWII': Not Applicable *'GWWIII': Not Applicable *'WWIII': Imperialist government, whose zealous followers lay down their lives for their Emperor and his vision. The Emperor is the supreme ruler and head of state. Under him served a Shogunate, comprised of representatives from all corners of the Empire. Military strength *'GWWII': Not Applicable *'GWWIII': Not Applicable *'WWIII': A secretly constructed, strictly-disciplined, technologically advanced army, consisting of hi-tech weaponry, heavy walkers, robots, amphibious Tanks, nanotechnology, transforming mechanical vehicles, advanced naval warships and psionics, influenced by Anime. However, they are, by far, the weakest force in Air power - this is compensated by their Naval supremacy. On ground, they are weaker than the Soviets, but stronger than the Allies. Economic strength *'GWWII': Not Applicable *'GWWIII': Not Applicable *'WWIII': Assumed to be a massive monopoly, with enough resources and manpower to rival both the Allies and the Soviet Union. Political strength *'GWWII': Not Applicable *'GWWIII': Not Applicable *'WWIII': The Empire currently has Japan under its control, along with its conquered territories of Asia. Affilations *'GWWII': Not Applicable *'GWWIII': Not Applicable *'WWIII': Asian Conquests Overview Great World War II & III The Empire of the Rising Sun was born when the Russians, in the form of Premier Cherdenko, General Krukov and Dr. Gregor Zelinsky, traveled back and the Premier killed Einstein in 1927. While Japan existed in Great World Wars II & III, it is in the alternate reality of the real World War III that the Empire of the Rising Sun came to be, which essentially they didn't exist during GWWII & GWWIII. Also, pre-Empire Japan, in GWWIII, was an Allied-controlled state according to the strategic map and presumably helped the Daehan Minguk repel the Soviet Pacific assault using their advanced Black Eagle fighter-bombers, also rumored to be another Japanese technological masterpiece created jointly with the Koreans. World War 2 "Pearl Harbor?! Impossible! It holds so many of our sacred shrines, it houses half our fleet!" :Emperor Yoshiro, made aware of a imminent surprise attack It became clear that Japan performed far better in WW2 then they did in normal world history - quotes from Imperial Leaders imply that the Japanese took and held Hawaii, even after the war. The Empire's ability to compete with the already war tested Soviet and Allied forces is another indication of their possible success in WW2. In Our Timeline, Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan fought the Allied powers in the European and Pacific theaters respectively. Both of these governments rose to power as a result of the civil unrest of the Great Depression in the 1930's (in Germany, the Hitler-led Nazis; in Japan, the junta of top military officials, known as the Militarists, who held the real power). World War III "The Empire of the Rising Sun has risen." :Yoshiro's message to the Allies After the events of Great World War III, the leaders of the defeated Soviet Union, in a last act of desperation, used their own prototype time-machine to try to alter history -- by removing Einstein from the timeline. While their primary goal succeeds, due to the many ripple-effects caused by changing history, the results are not as planned. The Soviet Union still exists, but it has not defeated the Allies in the new timeline. The Allies are still around, though they are different due to the changes in the timeline (i.e. while they still possess some Mirage technology, however, the Prism technology from GWWIII has been lost). However, the changes to the timeline have resulted in the growth of a third world superpower in the East, ultimately making the Japanese themselves and their presence fully known: the Empire of the Rising Sun, based in Japan and those territories of Asia that it has conquered. They possess military technology advanced far beyond human comprehension and is also influenced by anime, the Tsunami tank MBTs, the Sea Wing bomber-AA submarines and the King Oni battle mechs - including Yuriko - being prime examples of this. At present, they are the strongest faction at the naval theater of WWIII, fielding the powerful ''Shogun''-class battleships and ''Naginata''-class cruisers. Unlike the Allies and the Soviets, the Imperial army doesn't build airfields: instead, they build their Air units (except the Rocket Angel) from their Mecha Bays and Naval Shipyards. They are the weakest in the skies, however, their Mecha/Jet Tengus being inferior to F-11X Apollos and MiG Fighters, their Striker/Chopper VXs being decisively inferior, and their Sea/Sky Wings being very weak compared to Kirovs, B2-X Centuries and Vindicators. On land, they are the middle child - inferior to the Soviets but superior to the Allies. The Empire has also developed its military applications of Psionics in the forms of "Yuriko" and the Psionic Decimator. They are rumored to have the Shogun Executioner and the Black Tortoise naval fortress, which were both superweapons, along with the Nanoswarm Hive and the Psionic Decimator. Only one question remains: "Will the Empire of the Rising Sun fufill the Divine Destiny?" If the answer is "yes", the end of the war will see King Onis cutting down flags of their fallen foes, the Shogun Executioner will level Moscow and finally the Supreme Shogun will be asked to go on a vacation. Should the answer be "no", then it's all over for the Empire: in their joint drive for Japan, the Allies destroy Tokyo, taking Crown Prince Tatsu and his elite fleet with it, while the USSR set the Red King Oni - and therefore Emperor Yoshiro himself - on fire at Mt. Fuji. Military Doctrine Imperial Army Their Infantry force is quite formidable, given the fact Imperial Warriors and Shinobis can cut down even Peacekeepers and other troops unfortunate enough to get too close to their katanas, while their Rocket Angels take care of aircraft and vehicles with their swarmers and paralysis whips. Their Tankbusters and even "Yuriko" herself can destroy Apocalypse Tanks effectively and easily. Imperial Engineers can run faster for a short while until they capture a building. Their Vehicles, like the Tsunami MBT and the Sudden Transport, are lightly armed and armored but amphibious. Most vehicles like Tengus and VX Copters have the emergency ability to transform into aircraft or in case an AA Sub or Anti Infantry robots. The Imperial's artillery unit, the Wave Force Artillery, is not to be underestimated under any circumstances, along with most Imperial units. Their monstrous King Onis can smash Guardian and Hammer Tanks and rival Apocalypse Tanks and Assault Destroyers in terms of firepower and strength. The most newest weapon the Shogun Executioner is one of the most deadliest robots fielded by the empire striking fear into Soviet hearts and is also the reason why the Soviet Union is - or will be - no more. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy rivals the Allies, mainly because their sophisticated Navy includes the AA Sea Wing, the Shogun Battleship and the Naginata Cruiser. Yari Minisubs are not as tough as the Soviet Akulas, but they are faster and their Kamikaze attacks were proven deadly against capital ships, such as Dreadnoughts. Naginatas rival Akulas and Assault Destroyers with the ability to fire up to five torpedoes, which does severe damage to enemies, but also to allies as well, if executed carelessly. Sea Wings are similar to Striker VXs in ground support, only they turn from AA Subs into anti-infantry aircraft, not anti-tank gunships. They must surface to fire. The crown jewel of the Imperial Navy, the Shogun Battleship, is similar to the old Allied Cruisers in terms of bombardment firepower, only no hostile vessel dares to stand in front of it - its high-speed ramming ability is the main reason why. Imperial Air Force Also, the Imperial Air Force is quite unique. They got the Striker/Chopper VX, the Mecha/Jet Tengu and the Sea/Sky-Wing - all which can transform from air to naval/ground. Rocket Angels are flown in for support. Despite all this, the skies are not their strong suit and Imperial Aircraft had to be deployed in overwhelming numbers. *The Burst Drones fly around and detect enemy Infiltrators, rigged with Self-Destruction devices. *The Mecha/Jet Tengu turns into a High Speed Interceptor (Jet mode) which rivals Apollos and MiGs, though they are inferior to both unless in numbers. Often used in numbers or used to attack aircraft that don't fight back, namely bombers and helicopters. *The Striker/Chopper VX turns into an Assault Chopper which rivals the Twinblade, although compared to the Twinblade, it is a good deal weaker but has a faster rate of fire. *The Sea Wing also turns into Infantry-hunting Sky Wings, it is by far the weakest of the bombers unless in numbers. Tactics "What I don't like is a cheat! I thought the Japanese fought with honor!" :Allied Commander Lissette's response to Imperial Kamikaze tactics in Barbarians at the Bay Imperial Tactics were widely unique, with their many strategies to back this fact up - including the (over)use of their Kamikaze suicide attacks in the form of the Yari Minisub and the Final Squadron superweapon. Another suicide suggestion was the Honorable Discharge Upgrade that made most units destroy the enemy vehicles at a distance. Also they have Hit and Run Tactics up their sleeves including the Tsunami Tank attack their enemies and if under heavy fire they activate their armor and run away. Their tactics at the sea was the strongest because the Shogun Battleship will ram into even the most powerful ships and Naginata Torpedos were more powerful than Assault Destroyer weapons. Technology Level What is most shocking and incomprehensively unknown about the Empire of the Rising Sun, clearly, is their impossibly advanced technology level that allowed them to create such a futuristic and deadly military machine, able to match and surpass the tested and tried Allied and crude Soviet military technology currently available, which begs the question: "How can the Empire create such an advanced army in isolated secrecy?" Recon Intel has gathered the following Imperial technological achievements: *Robotics especially the burst drone and pilot assisted robots *VX Technology especially tengus *Nanotechnology especially the nanocores *Lasers *Wave Force weapons *Psionics *Fortified Fleet Upgrade *Anime *Black Tortoise *Floating fortress *Tankbuster Plasma Cutters *Beam Katana *Imperial warrior beam rifles *Honorable Discharge Upgrade *Walkers *Shirada cannons *Prow-Mounted Ramming Shield *Balloon Bombs *Nanoswarm *Advanced Rocket Pods *Rocket Angel-exclusive Flight Suits *Torpedos *Tsunami Tanks rapid fire Plasma Cannon Important People Emperor Yoshiro "Given enough time, any man may master the physical. With enough knowledge, any man may become wise. It is a true warrior who can master both." - Emperor Yoshiro, prior to the Battle for Santa Monica The Emperor of the Rising Sun. The longtime ruler of the Empire of the Rising Sun, he is cherished as a living god by his people and the military. Emperor Yoshiro is a traditionalist who strictly follows the code of bushido, the samurai way of the warrior. He fundamentally believes that the Rising Sun's destiny is to rule the entire world, he is Emperor by divine right and that his fate is preordained. He rarely shows emotion and often speaks in a seemingly wise tone. While the Soviets and Allies were fighting each other, Yoshiro was building up a massive high-tech military force bent on world domination, and demands that both the Allies and Soviets submit to Imperial dominance. In case his Imperial Palace is destroyed, Yoshiro will jump in his own personal King Oni for a last resort. In the Imperial Campaign he gave the Imperial Commander (WWIII) the honorable title of Supreme Shogun. Suki Toyama "'" :' Intelligence Officer for the Imperial military and a childhood friend of Tatsu. She performs the same function as Lt. Eva does for the Allies, and like Eva, developes and attraction to the up and coming Commander. In the end of WWIII in the Imperial perspective, she's last seen in a bikini inviting the Commander, now Supreme Shogun, to join her a vacation in the tropics. Toyoma High Command was named after her. Crown Prince Tatsu "I want their hearts and souls, commander. But I also want Krukov's head on a stick!" - Prince Tatsu on the preparations for the Battle of Odessa Yoshiro's son and heir. He is a major figure in the Imperial armed forces and directs many of the missions against the Empire's enemies. He wants to lead Japan on a more modern path, unlike his father's traditional way of thinking. In the Imperial perspective of the War, he is revealed to be responsible for certain Imperial technologies such as the Shogun Executioner and the Howard T. Ackerman android. He takes command after Yoshiro's resignation and orders the commander to swiftly defeat the Soviets and Allies, earning his father's respect. Tatsu is later able to cheer up his father with the prospect that the Empire is creating their own destiny. Also in the final battle of Tokyo he had his own personal fleet to protect Tokyo but Lissette and the Commander defeated him. Commando Yuriko Omega "They won't bother us anymore." :Yuriko, ordered to destroy See "Yuriko" Datafile for information. Yuriko Clone See "Yuriko" Datafile again for the second Yuriko. Kenji Tenzai "Hey look, its a newbie in training. Tell you what? I'll keep one army behind my back." :Kenji A shogunate leader. Young, arrogant and full of life, this man is a patriot and loyal servant of the Empire. He has great confidence and trust in the Emperor and his sacred will. He was the one that helped mastermind the Imperial Invasion of Russia, and it's his goal to train the next generation of Commanders to carry out the Emperor's will. Kenji is at his best on the battlefield, and his knowledge of Imperial technology is unmatched. Thus, he is known for using vehicles over infantry in battle. Tenzai Robotics, as reported by Allied forces in their drive for Tokyo, was named after this patriotic and hyperactive shogunate. Shinzo Nagama "I die with honor -'' you ''do not." :Shinzo A calculating shogunate who is referred to as the "Emperor's Shadow". He assists the Imperial Shogun Commander in a battle against General Krukov and Allied Commander Hanley. His ambitions for the Empire are great and sees the Imperial Commander as his protégé as the Imperial campaign ends. Nagama Dojos, as reported by Allied forces during the Tokyo siege, was named after the Emperor's Shadow and his calculating personality. Naomi Shirada "So, they match me up with you? Whatever. Let's go!" :Naomi Born on a ''Shogun-class'' Battleship, Naomi is a shogunate with a cold soul and ruthless battle strategies to match it. Bearing strong hatreds for the Soviet "barbarians", she will stop at nothing to bring glory and honor to the Empire. Shirada Docks and the Shogun Battleship's 6 "Shirada" main guns were named after her as a reflection of her naval superiority tactics. Imperial Commander (WWIII) In the Imperial Campaign he become Supreme Shogun much due to he destroyed the Capitalists and the Communists. Behind the scenes The Empire of the Rising Sun is, clearly, influenced by japanese Anime. Their transforming VX Line are similar to the Transformers, as in they turn into various vehicles and tanks, for example, the Mecha/Jet Tengu transforms from an Interceptor (Jet mode) to an Assault Mech (Mecha mode) and back, just as the Sky/Sea Wing transforms from AA Sub (Sea mode) to Ground Attack Craft (Sky mode) and back. In the Red Alert 3 Trailers, the Imperial invasion force invaded Soviet Russia the way the Soviets did on the USA in GWWIII. The Shogun Battleship invasion is similar to the GWWIII Dreadnought one while the Chopper VX invasion is similar to the Kirov invasion. Also, the Hell March music in RA3 is similar to the one in RA2. The Empire, militarily, are similar to the Brotherhood in terms of LASER and lightweight combat vehicles, and the GDI in terms of robotics and walker technologies. Also they are Fanatical like Nod and uses alot of Kamikazes. they however use an Epic unit that has three legs not 4 legs called the Shogun Executioner. Category:RA2:Countries Category:RA2:Factions